


Just Make Your Own Edible Spider Webbing

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Background Caitlin/Mick, Background Lisa/Iris, Established Relationship, Fulff, Happy, It's fluff and happy, M/M, Mention of Rogues, Shopping, background coldflash, something the world could use right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Cisco and Hartley do the shopping by Lisa and Iris to do the shopping for the joint Team Flash/Rogues, Haunted House.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Just Make Your Own Edible Spider Webbing

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

* * *

“No.”

“ _Dude_!”

“ _Don’t_ call me _dude_ ,” Hartley snaps, barely moving his head to glare over at his boyfriend. “And the answer is _still_ no.” He keeps his eyes on Cisco for a moment longer, before turning his attention back to what he was doing _before_ Cisco had burst out with his _brilliant_ idea.

Cisco groans, dropping the fake blood packets back onto the shelf he’d grabbed them off of. His lips twist up, crossing his arms over his chest, and pouts with his entire body at Harltey’s dismissal. He was hoping to make himself look as pathetic as possible, trying to sway Hartley into letting him get the fake red goo.

Hartley bites back a sigh as he shakes his head in frustration. “You can make your own fake blood at the lab,” he counters, turning to look back at the decorations before him. Finding nothing that catches his interests, he grips the cart and pushes it and makes his way down the aisle.

Hartley refuses to smile, openly at least, as Cisco lets out a shout of joy, so instead he masks it with a roll of his eyes. “That goes for the spider webbing too,” he tacked on once he was almost to the end of the aisle. “We can probably make something stronger and longer lasting.”

“ _Yes_!” Cisco bounced happily towards Hartley, nearly skipping but not quite. He leaned over, tucking his chin onto the other’s shoulder as he wrapped his hands around Hartley’s hips. “I could make them all edible too,” he muses, running the calculations and what he’ll need in his head. “That way the kids could eat it, both on purpose and accidentally. Plus clean up would be _way_ more fun afterwards.”

Hartley nods, slipping out of Cisco’s grip as he leans forward to check something out, and frowns when he realizes it’s not what he’s been looking for. Once again gripping the cart, Hartley makes his way out of the aisle and onto the next one. They both were quiet, as Hartley continued to hunt down the things from the list Lisa and Iris had given him.

Hartley was determined to collect everything they’d need, both because we wanted to make sure everything for the party went off without a hitch, and he knew Lisa and Iris would be temperamental, to put it nicely, if they returned without something. 

It was after a few moments of silence that Cisco spoke up once again, “Do you think we could get Snart to let us borrow _MY_ cold gun to use on the ice room?”

“If you get Barry to bat his pretty eyes at him, possibly,” Hartley answered as they entered the final aisle. “You know Cold can’t refuse _his_ hero anything, when he does that.” He paused at the entrance, checking to see what was left on the list, to make the haunted house. “I know Lisa is getting Caitlin to do the same thing for Mick.”

“Nice,” Cisco bobbed his head, letting his eyes wander up and down the shelves near them. “Lisa planning to do something with her gun?” he inquired after another moment of quiet.

“She and Iris are brainstorming on doing a twist of Rumpelstiltskin room,” Hartley answered, as he squatted down to look at the bottom shelf. “They want to make it both beautiful, but also to terrorize the high schoolers.”

“Still can’t believe Iris convinced Lisa to get both her brother and Rory to agree to help with a haunted house for kids,” Cisco remarked, bringing his hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. “Part of me wants to ask _how,_ but the rest of me does _not_ wanna know what Iris had to do to convince Lisa.”

Hartley let out a short snort, before clearing his throat and checking to make sure no one but Cisco heard him. “All Iris had to do was go on a Lisa Snart buffet,” he added with a leering wink.

“It’s ridiculous how both Snart’s are whipped for their significant others,” Cisco mused before reaching out to rummage through the glow sticks.

“Don’t forget Rory,” Hartley added, standing back up and dropping the fake skeletons into the half-filled cart. “Caitlin doesn’t have to do much to get the firebug to do her bidding. Especially now that they’ve ‘officially’ moved in together.”

Cisco paused as he went to comment before snapping his mouth shut and turning to frown down at his boyfriend. “Are we like that?” he asked, turning to look over at Hartley. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited for the answer.

“ _Please_ ,” Hartley begins, turning to look over at the other man. “We spend far too much time fighting to bat our eyes and pouty lips to sway another.” Checking one last time, he nodded to himself before slipping the list back into his pocket. “We have everything on their list. Now we just need to lug this all over to the warehouse and help set up.”

Cisco let out a soft groan but fell into step with the other, as Hartley began pushing the cart towards the front of the store, towards check out. “Remind me, how did _we_ get volun-told to do the shopping for this?”

“Because the proceeds are going towards the Children’s Hospital,” Hartley reminded, giving Cisco a look out of the corner of his eye. 

“No, I know that,” Cisco flapped his hand at the other before going on, “I meant, why did we have to go shopping for this stuff. You know chances are high that Lisa and Iris are just going to say we didn’t get the correct things, and come back and buy what _they_ deemed correct themselves.”

“Because Golden Glider, Captain Cold, Heatwave and the Flash are spending the day putting on a show for the kids at the hospital,” Hartley answered. “Iris and Lisa thought it would be nice for the kids and it would be good PR for the Rogues. Showing the public we really are changing sides.” Cisco hummed before nodding. “And you’re terrified of both Lisa and Iris, and I’m not _stupid_ enough to get myself on either of their of their bad-sides.”

After checking out and loading up the car, Cisco finally turned to look at Hartley before asking, “You think the Rogues would be cool with breaking into the kids’ ward and decorating it up for them?”

Hartley blinked slowly, starting up his hybrid before turning his head to look over and give Cisco a small, genuine smile. “I think they’d enjoy getting to do that.” Looking back, he started up his car before adding on. “Lisa and Shawna have been itching to do something lately. I believe they’ll enjoy getting to bright up the kids AND getting to one up the hero of Central City.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
